


Бейся в руках моих каждым изгибом

by kinnoying



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:40:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27261388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinnoying/pseuds/kinnoying
Summary: Уходи, но только обязательно возвращайся.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Kudos: 8





	Бейся в руках моих каждым изгибом

**Author's Note:**

> выложено на фикбук 28 августа 2015 (♡˙︶˙♡)
> 
> это старая работа, она не редактировалась, поэтому здесь, скорее всего, есть заместительные синонимы, странные конструкции или что-то такое, как я сейчас уже не пишу. кладу ее сюда в архив на полочку.

Ночь наступает неожиданно. Прокрадывается в высокую комнату сквозь деревянные ставни и замирает на письменном столе. Сумерки приносят с собой сов, и те тревожат гудящую тишину сонным уханьем. В месте, где сейчас располагается стратегическое укрытие разведкорпуса, сов больше, чем людей. К ночи они слетаются на кроны высоких деревьев, раздаваясь в темноте громким эхом. Совы и люди — охотятся и убивают.

Эрвин спит, опустив голову на грудь. В руках белеет бумага — документы, приказы, доставленные из главного штаба. Стрелка часов отсчитывает 2 часа и 5 минут, стрекочет по циферблату.

Когда Леви входит, осторожно прикрывая дверь, командир дергается сквозь сон. Четырнадцать долгих часов на задании, потом еще половина ночи за бумагами и немного сна, в котором нет ни людей, ни титанов, а только бескрайний непокоренный мир. Леви косится на документы, где рукой выведена подпись «Смит». Сколько времени прошло с тех пор, как Эрвин перестал ставить на бумажках свое имя? Леви не помнит. Чернила потускнели, кое-где затерлись. Леви считает, что их главнокомандующему нужно больше отдыхать, что, конечно, не встречает одобрения у Эрвина, который обычно с улыбкой отмахивается от такого рода заботы. Леви фыркает своим мыслям и тихонько трогает чужую ладонь.

— Леви? — Смит потирает костяшками пальцев усталые глаза, щурится, привыкает к темноте. — Который час?

— Два.

— Вот как, — Эрвин не сдерживает улыбки.

Леви усаживается ему на колени, вздыхает, уткнувшись в светлые локоны. Проводит рукой по затылку, там, где жесткие волосы щекочут подушечки пальцев. Леви доверчивый и теплый, ерзает на месте и сквозь зубы просит:

— Не уходи.

Эти два слова стали их привычным разговором, начинающимся каждый вечер и каждое утро. Леви произносит их твердо, но жалобно, льнется всем телом, и Эрвин накрывает его рукой, стискивает тугие ремни на рубашке, выдыхает где-то на уровне груди. Там Леви живой, и сердце его отчаянно стучит, напоминая Эрвину о том, что будет с Леви, если он не возвратится.

— Я не могу, — голос Смита ровный, показывать истинные чувства он не хочет — напугать Леви проще простого.

— Можешь.

— Я все равно вернусь.

— Эрвин…

— Я обещаю.

Сколько нужно, чтобы успокоиться и поверить? Леви хватает и этого. Мир не существует без стен и сов, а Леви не существует без Эрвина, его теплой руки и шрамов, которые Леви знает наизусть. Коснуться спины под рубашкой — легкий, непринужденный жест, вжаться в широкую грудь, целовать холодный лоб — так просто, забыться, стихнуть, слиться с давящей тишиной. Не нужно уже думать о рассвете, об истекающих кровью товарищах и слезах их матерей. Уходи, но только обязательно возвращайся.

Эрвин загнанно дышит и гладит худые плечи, и за окном появляются первые соловьи.

А к следующей ночи капрал мнется у входа, пропускает мимо солдат, ищет в редкой толпе голубые глаза.

Следующей ночью не слышно сов и последних обещаний.

**Author's Note:**

> Название работы - это строчка из стихотворения Р. Рождественского. Во многих культурах сова считается предвестником смерти, а соловей - символом тоски.


End file.
